Nightmares of Sin
by ninja of hell
Summary: What happeneds to Ed when he has a strange dream about his most dangerous sin?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares of Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Full Metal Alchemist, as much as it would be cool to.

Chapter 1-The Dream

"Help me...I can't...I can't... I can't take it anymore!" screamed a voice. In the stillest hour of the night, 15-year-old Edward Elric has yet another dream in which he is consumed by darkness and sees seven mysterious figures, plus one man which he does not recognize, watching him. "No…..stop….stop!" Ed screams. "Brother…..brother, please wakeup…..BROTHER!" yells younger brother, 14-year-old Alphonse Elric. Ed opens his eyes and sits up. While in a cold sweat, Ed looks around and sees Al. "Oh, sorry Al, I didn't realize I was screaming," said Ed in a low voice. "It's ok Ed," said Al, "did you have the dream again?". "Ya I did," said Ed, "its always the same, seven mysterious figures stand in front of me. Then I hear a strange noise and all of a sudden a man appears, I think he's an alchemist. Then a transmutation circle appears under me and I sink into the ground. After that I feel this strong pain…….it hurts so much..."

While walking around Ed and Al find and go into a restaurant and start talking about what happened last night. "Ed, how come all of a sudden you have been having this strange dream?" asked Al. "I wish I could tell you Al, but I really don't know and I really don't understand it." said Ed. All of a sudden Roy Mustang appears. "I see our little shrimp has had a nightmare. What was it? A monster?" asked Roy in a mocking voice. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINI SHRIMP WHO CAN'T SEE OVER 2 FEET!" roared Ed. "Now Ed, you're putting words in my mouth again." said Roy in a cool voice. "You want to tell us why you're here?" asked Ed in an annoyed voice. "You can't be here to eat because you're already full of yourself." said Ed with a smirk. "Ha ha, I have to remember that when I'm doing target practice." said Roy with a smirk. "Ha Ha." said Ed sarcastically. "But why did u come here?" asked Al after a time of silence.

"We have been getting strange reports of people sinking into the ground. The reports say there is a strange man who is always at the site. We think that he might be an alchemist." said Roy in a serious voice.

Ed and Al looked at each other in shock. Then Al said in a semi-calm voice, "Did by any chance you hear our conversation?". "No I didn't. I just heard that Ed had a nightmare. Why? Is there something I need to know?" asked Roy. "No, it's nothing. At least……I hope it isn't." said Ed in a worried voice. Then Roy said, "Does it have to deal with that dream you had?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Sin

"Um……ya," said Al. "Ed has been having a strange dream about that." "You don't say," said Roy while looking at Ed. Ed nodded his head to confirm it. "It's always the same………it's seven mysterious figures standing in front of me, while a strange alchemist uses a weird transmutation circle and sinks me into the ground." "Wait, I just thought of something, Ed ….remember that accident you had a few weeks ago with the red water," said Roy in a semi-excited voice. "Ya, what about it," asked Ed. "It amplified my alchemy for a couple of seconds." "Yes, I know but, what if it gave you some side effects that what u dream happens in real life." said Roy. "Well, we'll find out tonight." said Ed. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Full Metal, maybe even a little taller." said Roy with a smile. "Huh?" said Ed with a look of confusion on his face. "I mean with you being sucked into the ground maybe Al can try to pull you out and make you taller." said Roy in a mocking voice. "WHAT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE!" screamed Ed. "Ed, calm down." asked Al trying to keep his brother from running after Roy.

_That night……………._

Ed is asleep in his bed. Ed is having the dream again except for one thing……………….

"No, not again," shrieked Ed. "I can't take it any more!". "_This is nothing compared to what is going to happen to you later in the future,_"said a mysterious voice. "Who's that?" asked Ed in a scared voice. Just then the seven mysterious figures show up again. Except, this time one of them is shown, a young child. "Who are you?" asks Ed. "_Lets just say I am a result of on of your sins. You will stop having these dreams tonight, but later into the future you will fell my wrath._" said the mysterious figure. "What?" asked Ed. Just then Ed woke up. Again he is in a cold sweat and he tells Al everything. "Wow that's amazing," said Al in a mystified voice. "What about that man?" "I don't know" said Ed. "Well at least nothing can hurt me today, that kid or whatever he said it was going to be in the future." said Ed with a smile. "Oh, by the way Ed, this came in the mail for you from Colonel Mustang." said Al, just remembering. "K, let me see it" said Ed in a curious voice. Then Ed reads it over and turns white and falls over. "ED!" screams Al. Just then Al catches the paper that was dropped by Ed. It read………….

_Dear Full Metal,_

_Don't think I forgot that remark you made yesterday. So as punishment I'm using you as a target for target practice. It will be very fun……well, at least for me._

_Best wishes,_

_Colonel Mustang._

_(P.S.- During this you can't use alchemy.)_

"Oh Ed." said Al in a laughing voice. "It's not funny, he just wants to screw me over." said Ed crying. "How can today get any worse?". While walking around Al sees someone familiar. "Oh, look ,Ed, its Major Armstrong." said Al. "Oh no." said Ed with a face of despair. "Oh, Elric Brothers, Colonel Mustang has asked me to have sparring matches with you everyday for 5 months, without alchemy." said Major Armstrong happily. "Won't it be fun Edward Elric?" asked Major Armstrong happily. "We will be able to test our might against each other. Yes, muscle against muscle, I know you will not go easy on me, Edward Elric, so I will not go easy on you either so that I do not disappoint you." "Oh, this is worse than the nightmare" said Ed while both him and Al run away from the major. "Some how, Ed, you always drags me in to this." said Al. "Hey you're my brother and you should do what I do, right?" asked Ed panting and smiling. "NO!" said Al and the two of them ran al the way to headquarters were Ed got roasted like a chicken by Colonel Mustang.

The End.


End file.
